The Seduction Through Song
by randommama
Summary: Edward and Bella are best friends with no thoughts of having a romantic relationship at all. Her singing and an erotic dance between the two of them one night threatens to change their friendship. Was O/S entry for the Fun With Your Clothes On contest.
1. Chapter 1

**Fun With Your Clothes On One-Shot Contest**

**Title: **The Seduction Through Song

**Your pen name: **randommama

**Characters: **Edward and Bella

**Disclaimer: **Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and its characters. Summit Entertainment owns the movies. The various works cited in this story are the property of the respective parties and was duly noted. No copyright infringement intended. I own all the rights to this story.

**To see other entries in the Fun With Your Clothes On Contest, please visit the C2 page:**

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Fun_With_Your_Clothes_On_Contest/79678/

**A/N:** I have to always give recognition for my wonderful beta, Cheermom! She is the BE ALL and END ALL for me with all my stories! I'm in mad beta love with her! I'm gonna be a bit possessive and say that I'm so glad she is MINE!

* * *

The house lights began to dim, the spotlights came on and focused on the stage in anticipation of the upcoming performance. The sound of instruments being tuned could be heard, and the audience settled in to await the show. Bella made her final preparations, conferring with the band, before taking one last sip of water, then taking center stage.

She took the mic in her hand and said a few introductory words, before concluding with, "This song is by special request. You can imagine with the kind of friends we have at school. So, uh, I'll be singing it, but I had to change the lyrics around just a little bit for it to be better suited for me. Hopefully you all won't hold it against me, and enjoy it. Just don't enjoy it too much....remember where we are. Em and Rose, yeah, I'm talking to you both." The room erupted with laughter as all the attention turned to Bella's friends, Emmett and Rose just waved and smiled, not the least bit embarrassed.

"Okay, here we go." Bella signaled the band and the opening notes of Boyz II Men's, _"I'll Make Love To You"_ began to fill the room. Bella took a deep breath before she caressed the mic and began to sing. Her lovely, sultry voice filled the room, and the audience took notice.

Edward sat back at his table, in the very front row, a long arm resting at the back of his date, Irina's chair. His attention was on stage, on his best friend Bella, and he was completely engrossed. No matter how many times he'd heard Bella sing or seen her perform, he still was in awe of her each time. Her ability to become a chameleon on stage, depending on what she was singing, was truly commendable. He felt quite privileged to be witnessing Bella's performance now. She was singing a song that he had never heard her practice before, let alone sing in public. He was taken aback at how emboldened Bella was to sing such a song. This was a totally new experience for him.

Bella had a beautiful voice, truly blessed with a God-given talent, considering neither one of her parents sang or even were musically inclined. For as long as Edward knew Bella, she had a passion for singing. Bella could sing practically anything, but it was these sultry love songs that she excelled at and were perfect for her voice, even if it was originally a boy band that sang the song. At least this was Edward's opinion.

Bella was giving quite a performance. It was apparent that she was putting forth a great deal of passion in singing the song. Having already perfected the art of giving a great performance, Bella sang the song intimately and gazed intensely out at the audience, as if they were her lover that she was serenading. Edward couldn't help but wish that Bella is singing this love song only to him.

Edward became enthralled watching Bella, much to the chagrin of his date, who visibly noticed his sudden, intense, fascination with the girl on stage; however, Edward couldn't make himself seem to care at the moment. He was wrapped up in the spell that Bella casted.

Edward had grown cold to Irina. He was tired of Irina's constant complaint that she wanted to be anywhere else but in this club, and knew that she resented having to sit there and watch Bella sing. Edward understood that if Irina had her way, they wouldn't be at this dance at all, but instead be somewhere fucking, cause that was all they pretty much did in their short relationship. He would've missed Bella's shining moment, and he would never stand for that. Bella was his best friend, undoubtedly, and they were always there to support each other tremendously. There was no other place he'd rather be.

Edward could not tear himself away, he noticed every single nuance of her performance. He watched as her mouth sensually hovered over the mic and the way her hands tenderly caressed the mic stand, roaming up and down trying to find purchase. He followed the slight movement of her hips as they swayed to the rhythm of the music. He could see that her eyelids would flutter closed, just giving herself over to the feel of the music, letting the rhythmic beats wash over her.

He also didn't fail to notice how Bella looked tonight. She was wearing a tight, satin, red mini-dress that hugged her gorgeous body like a second skin, exposing all her luscious curves. Her long, lean legs were bare and she paired her dress with black, open-toed, high-heeled stilettos. Bella looked smoking hot in her outfit, a look that Edward had never seen before on her. Bella had her long, brown hair falling in loose curls around her shoulders further completing her look. Her eyes were dark and smoky, and her lips were shiny and glossed, but otherwise had minimal make-up on. The subtle glow she seemed to have from the exhilaration of performing did nothing but help Bella look all the more stunning.

Edward had arrived late to the dance with Irina, but came in right in time for the performance. He only had a chance to give a brief hello to Bella before the performance, so he never really noticed her until now. To say that he was suddenly taken by surprise was an understatement.

He watched her transformed into a very sexy, sultry, seductress as she belted out the erotic lyrics. She was definitely a different person when she was on a stage. She was far from the shy, soft-spoken, sweet, somewhat awkward, and easy-going friend he knew. Bella was now confident, commanding, and alluring.

Edward always knew that Bella could perform as well as she could sing; however, this performance was set apart from all of her previous ones. There was just something about this one, although Edward couldn't quite put his finger on it. He knew, though, that he was totally enraptured.

Edward's eyes were completely trained on Bella as she continued to sing the words...words that were particularly resonating with Edward. He largely ignored Irina, and the rest of the world for that matter, focused only on the songstress before him. Irina tried repeatedly to gain his attention, and he just waved her off. His phone even buzzed inside the pocket of his jeans, but turned it off. Nothing else mattered.

His gaze was intense, as he willed her to look at him directly. When their eyes finally met, Edward delighted in the smile that she flashed him. Edward always knew that Bella was naturally beautiful, but, somehow, tonight it was as if he was noticing her for the first time. He was looking upon her now as if he was a regular guy attracted to the beautiful girl with the heavenly voice, no longer as the platonic best friend. Their eyes locked once more, as Bella began to belt out the final words of the song, stirring emotions within Edward he never knew existed for Bella.

It was as if the rest of the world faded away, and for a moment in time, it was only the two of them who existed as they were unable to tear their gazes away from another. Edward felt like Bella was serenading him, and him alone. Romantic feelings were starting to brew.

_Baby tonight is your night_

_And I will do you right_

_Just make a wish on your night_

_Anything that you ask_

_I will give you the love of your life_

_I'll make love to you_

_Like you want me to_

_And I'll hold you tight_

_Baby all through the night_

_I'll make love to you_

_When you want me to_

_And I will not let go_

_Till you tell me to_

Edward continued to let Bella's voice waft through him, seducing him-a slow, torturous, sensual seduction, causing his body to react in ways it never had reacted to Bella before. He suddenly felt overheated as he ran his fingers along the collar of his navy blue buttoned-down shirt. He unbuttoned the top two buttons hoping it would ease his discomfort. When it didn't, he quickly shed his jacket and slung it onto the back of his seat. His date gave him an incredulous look, which he didn't even notice.

When the heat coursing through him still didn't abate, he took the napkin in front of him and soaked it with some of his bottled water, then dabbed it across his forehead. He briefly wondered if he had suddenly fallen ill, feeling feverish and tingly all over, but then he took in the reactions of the rest of the men around him. Save for his brothers, Emmett and Jasper, who were completely in love with their girlfriends and only had eyes for them and looked upon Bella like proud brothers, and discounting the obviously gay guys, all the other guys in the room seemed to be just as enthralled and enamored with Bella like he was.

He suddenly felt very possessive of Bella. He visibly scowled at the other guys who were eyeing Bella lasciviously. He took it personally, as if they were ogling his own girlfriend. He knew what must've been going through their minds: vile fantasies starring Bella. He knew this because his own fantasies about her formulated and came unbidden through his mind. He could see that they had the same enraptured look on their faces just as he did. Bella had practically all the guys wrapped up in her spell tonight. Edward felt enraged and he wanted to gouge out their eyes.

_How dare they look at his girl that way? Wait. What? Was Bella his girl? Did he want her to be?_

Bella was the only girl who ever really knew who he was. She understood him, accepted him as is, and was undeniably a girl he was the most comfortable with. He could talk to Bella about anything and she listened. Bella opened him up, was a big support, and always had his back. She was the only girl in his life who accepted him unconditionally and never wanted to change him. To her, he was just a regular guy, not one of the most popular kids in school. He knew Bella cared for him just as he cared for her; however, he didn't know the extent.

Bella was wrapping up the song, and Edward could already see the line forming with all of Bella's admirers, both newly acquired and the same guys who always vied for her attention at school, waiting to pounce on her as soon as she left the stage. It didn't surprise Edward in the least. Bella was a great girl, stunningly beautiful with a lovely personality, and there was never any shortage of guys who were interested. Although, Edward always felt that Bella was too good for any of the losers who were interested and especially felt that all her past boyfriends didn't deserve her at all, and was truly happy whenever those relationships ended, he had never interfered in her romantic life at all. Just as Bella never interfered in his, although she also always had a few choice words to say about how he handled it. Edward wanted to intercede now, lest he left her up to the vultures that think Bella would pay any of them any mind. What kind of best friend would he be?

He immediately got up and made his way towards the left of the stage, where Bella would be exiting, and pushed his way towards the front of the small crowd that was gathering. No one dared make a fuss over this, since he was Edward Cullen after all. His date was pretty much forgotten, left sitting at the table, pathetically forced to just observe. Edward's eyes continued to peer at Bella as he patiently waited for her to wrap up her song. He tried to wave off the other guys, and succeeded in deflating the hopes of a few. He inwardly smiled to himself about his accomplishment.

The last note of the song resounded through the room and Bella finished singing the very last lyric, being immediately met with thunderous applause and a lot cat-calls and whistles, mostly from the men in the room. Edward, himself, clapped loudly and whistled also, becoming one of Bella's more vocal cheerleaders. Bella felt a wave of pride from the appreciative reception. It always felt good when one of her performances was well-received, and hearing all the praise never got old. She gave some concluding words and said her thanks to the band and her supportive friends and classmates before making her way off the stage, down the few steps where Edward was eagerly waiting for her.

He immediately drew her into a hug, lifting her up and spinning her around, before placing her back down on her feet, where he continued to hold on to her tightly. Bella was surprised by his enthusiastic affection.

Bella looked questioningly at her best friend then asked, "Whoa there Edward! What brought this on? Are you drunk already or what?"

"Oh Baby!" Edward began.

_Baby?_ Bella arched an inquisitive eyebrow at Edward.

Edward continued, ignoring Bella's pointed look. "You were amazing! That was beautiful! I never heard you sing that before, and let me tell you, you owned the song. Look how you commanded the room. You were sexy, fantastic, and wonderful! You never cease to amaze me, Bella. I'm so proud of you right now. You were....you were totally hot and just did so great!"

"Uh, okay, Edward. Thanks! Geez, you've never been so.....uh...supportive before."

Edward looked at Bella incredulously. "Haven't I been? Shame on me. Well, you know I've always loved your singing. It's just that tonight.....well, I don't know.....tonight was different, somehow. You were simply spectacular and you look....uh, you look very beautiful." Edward then looked sheepish after he said those words. Bella, in turn, blushed.

Edward could see some people waiting to have their chance to talk to Bella, threatening to interrupt the little bubble they had going, and he gave them all a menacing look, daring them to try to pull Bella away from him. Alice and Rosalie, Bella's best girl friends and incidentally his brothers' sweethearts, ignored Edward's scowl, and chose to invade their bubble anyway.

They pulled Bella in for a group hug, and Edward felt jealous of their interaction, although he couldn't quite fathom why. He chalked it up to the fact that he was kind of a selfish, possessive bastard, and he wanted Bella to himself, rather than share her with a room full of people. This was a new feeling for him as well.

Alice bounced up and down and clapped excitedly while Rosalie spoke. "Thanks for the song, Bella. That was sweet of you to sing that for me.....for Emmett and I. You've thoroughly excited Emmett. I can't sing for shit, but I was able to lip sync the words to him while you sang, and to him it was a great anniversary present. I think we'll be having a great night." With that she gave Bella a wink.

"Emmett wasn't the only one you got excited, Bells." Alice pointed to the group of guys standing around and looking sheepish, waiting for their chance to talk to Bella. "That performance was soooo hot! I think you seriously got many guys drooling, and the ones with girls," Alice once again pointed out a group of girls that were glaring in Bella's direction, "Well, those jealous beyotches are thoroughly pissed at you now. No matter. You did great! It looks like you'll be the talk of the school come Monday."

Bella once again blushed. She really wasn't looking for the attention, but she never went into a performance half-assed, she always gave it 110%, and poured her all into every single note.

Edward was looking more annoyed at Alice and Rosalie, as if he didn't care for them monopolizing what he felt was his time with Bella, and it didn't escape Rosalie's notice. Rosalie signaled for Alice to wrap things up, she didn't want Edward upset with them.

"It looks like you got to Edward too. He seems thoroughly......oh what's the word? Smitten?" All the girls giggled, before Alice continued, "Anyways, you did wonderful. Jazz and I didn't think you had it in you, but you proved us wrong."

Bella interrupted, "Well, it was only thanks to you guys. You guys put me together really well, and you helped me gain the confidence I needed to pull out the performance. I'm just glad everyone enjoyed the show. I was so nervous singing that song even if it didn't look like I was."

"Well the guys certainly did enjoy your show, Bella. There's already a bunch of guys who are thinking about you in a new way. I think you're gonna be asked out a lot in the coming days. Better clear your calendar," Rosalie added.

"Wait!" Edward interjected. "You guys did this? Helped Bella out tonight? Made her sing that song and dressed her up and stuff?"

Alice and Rosalie both nodded before Alice remarked, "Actually, we didn't do much except help her with her look. Rosalie has been asking Bella to learn the song for weeks, but she chose to sing it tonight. Everything else was pretty much all Bella. We just encouraged her to bring out the sex kitten inside of her a little."

Edward gave them a stunned look before stating, "I don't know whether to kiss you girls, or kick your asses."

"Edward!" Bella scolded. Edward looked ashamed and moved off again to the side, giving the girls more privacy.

"Well, we just came to congratulate you on a job well done. We better go and let you get back to talking to Edward. It doesn't look like Mr. Cullen appreciated the interruption." With that Rosalie took hold of Alice's hand and began to drag her away.

"Something has gotten to him for sure. Oh God! I wonder what's up with him now? You know it's always something." Bella called out as she gave Edward a wary look.

Alice called out, "We'll talk to you later, Bells." Then she waved, which Bella returned, before Alice was out of sight.

Bella turned her attention back to Edward, who was now glaring daggers at the pack of Bella's would-be suitors. He was being a big, fucking, roadblock to any of the guys who even thought of going near her.

The guys were confused by Edward's sudden change in demeanor. He had never really acted this way towards Bella before. They were taken aback because Edward was no longer acting like the platonic friend, but instead somewhat of a jealous boyfriend. None of them had heard that Bella was off the market, or that she and Edward are now a couple. Edward brought a date to the dance. They chose to back off, however, not wanting to ruin their nights with fights with Edward and his pals.

"Edward, leave those guys alone," Bella said adamantly. "Seriously, what has gotten into you? You're acting strange. By the way, I think you've neglected your date."

Edward looked sheepish once again, feeling like he was five years old and being scolded by his mother. Bella was the only other person, besides his mother, who could make him feel that way.

"Uh, never mind about Irina. She's not important. I actually don't think I like her very much. I probably won't be taking her out again," Edward responded.

_Oh?_ _Another one bites the dust already._ Bella thought.

"Awww....I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to be a prick, but you know how I feel about those losers." Edward nodded his head towards the pack of would-be suitors.

Bella looked at Edward quizzically. "Yeah, I know how you feel about those guys, or any guy that liked me for that matter. But, uh, you've never really been quite this possessive before. I swear, Edward, you're acting worse than my father." She gave a soft chuckle before continuing, "Forget it. Why don't we both get on with our evening? You should go back to your date. I'm gonna hang around and try to have fun. I'll talk to you later."

Just then, the house lights dimmed again and the disco lights of the club were activated, indicating that the break time was over, and the school dance was once again resuming. The DJ began to blare dance music and couples began to flood the dance floor. Bella began to walk away from Edward, before he grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Wait! Where are you going?" he shouted over the music.

"Right now, I think I'm going to sit down. I want to chat with Alice and Rose some more, but it looks like they're busy getting their groove on." Bella shouted back, pointing out Alice and Jasper, and Emmett and Rosalie on the dance floor. She continued in a raised voice, "You really should get back to Irina. " Bella nodded her head towards Irina, still sitting alone, at the now empty table, eyeing them warily. Bella could feel Irina glaring daggers at her. "It wouldn't be very nice of you to just leave her hanging."

"She'll be fine," Edward answered Bella back. "She didn't want to come to this dance in the first place, cause...uh, she's not much of a dancer."

Bella gave a snort and a soft chuckle, before stating sarcastically, "Yeah, Edward, I'm sure Irina would much rather be doing something else with you than coming to a silly old school dance being held for the first time at this cool club."

"Fuck, forget her. Her not liking to dance should've been the first indication that I shouldn't be going out with her. She chooses not to have fun and interact, well, that's her problem, not mine."

Bella felt sorry for Irina. She sympathized with her being rejected, especially by Edward, but more so since Edward was acting so cold to her. It must be no fun to be watching your date chatting up some other girl and in plain sight of everyone. This school did love their gossip. "Edward!" She scolded again.

"Pffft.....What? I'm just being honest." Edward stated unapologetically. "Hey, do you wanna dance?"

"Don't you think you should be asking your date instead of me?" Bella inquired.

"Nah.....I told you, she doesn't like to dance. I wanna dance with you. It's been a long time since we last danced together." With that, Edward gave her one of his patented panty-combusting smiles. No girl could ever refuse him when he smiled like that, not even Bella.

"Well........okay." Bella said skeptically.

Edward loved to dance, and he was pretty good at it. Bella was no slouch either out on the dance floor, when she would actually get onto it. Although, there was never a shortage of guys asking Bella to dance, she rarely felt the need to grant one. On occasion, she would have fun and let go with Alice and Rosalie. She never thought much of her dance abilities, but she felt she was adequate enough, letting the beat of the music overtake her and guide her movements. Edward thought Bella was more than just adequate on the dance floor.

Edward took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor. He gave a devious smirk to the would-be suitors as they passed them, feeling very happy with himself that he was the one on Bella's arm, not them. He intended to keep it that way.

Both waved and nodded to the acquaintances they passed along the way, and pushed through the crowd already on the floor, until Edward settled them in the middle of the dance floor near where Rose and Emmett and Alice and Jazz were still dancing. Bella and Edward nodded to the other two couples in acknowledgement. Irina studiously followed their trek to the floor, and was rightfully upset that her date chose to dance with his supposed best friend instead of her.

Before Edward and Bella could even begin to move, the music seemingly flowed into another track, _"Erotic City"_ by Prince, began to fill the room. Bella gave Edward a leery look.

"Edward, um, are you sure about this? Maybe we should wait for another song." She asked, hesitation evident in her voice.

"Why? What's the matter with this one? Bella, I know you can dance to just about anything. Singing isn't the only thing you do well," Edward responded.

Actually, Edward thought it was the perfect song to be dancing to with Bella. He wanted to be grinding with her. His fantasies starring her came flitting through his mind again, and his mouth upturned to a sly smirk.

"Um, its kind of...... an intimate song." She turned his attention to the way the other couples were dancing out on the floor. Bodies were doing nothing but grinding together, which was pretty much the right way to dance to this particular song, and she didn't feel it would necessarily be appropriate for her and Edward to dance like that together. They actually had never danced so intimately with one another before, nor even slow-danced.

"So? Look I can handle it if you can. We're friends, right?" Edward stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, okay, Cullen. Y'know I can. I can also handle you, and anything you throw at me. You, on the other hand, probably can't handle me." Bella arched her eyebrow defiantly at Edward and he giggled to himself. He always found it adorable when she did that.

"Well, baby, there's no doubt to your fierceness. But I can certainly try. Let's have some fun, Swan." With that he pulled Bella in close, surprising her minutely, and they began to dance together to the rhythm of the music.

Edward delighted in having Bella so close. It was definitely something he had been thinking about since she was up on stage. Their bodies moved in perfect synchronization in time to the rhythm of the sexually-charged song.

Her movements, as she danced, were deliberate and suggestive, but were more on the sensual and seductive side, instead of being overtly sexual. There was a fine line, and Bella knew exactly how to walk that line, unlike some of the other girls that Edward had been with. He watched Bella like a hawk, a predatory gleam in his eye. He wanted her. Thoughts of her being his best friend and any potential consequences left him.

Their bodies undulated, swayed, dipped, and ebbed together in perfect harmony. Edward was growing more and more aroused by the second, his erection already straining in his jeans. He needed her closer still. Edward grabbed Bella's hips and pressed her as close to his body as possible. The space between them was now so tight that not even the thinnest piece of paper could pass through.

Bella didn't resist him. There was something hypnotic and intoxicating about the song, and she let the music completely overtake her. It was if she was entranced and relished the pleasure coursing through her while she danced with Edward. She lost herself and began to not think too clearly.

Her body was enjoying the very close proximity to Edward's. She, too, was becoming extremely aroused. The feel of Edward's lean, toned, body in her hands sent thrills through her, and she didn't want to let go of the exhilarating feeling. She could feel her panties dampen, as she began to continually rub up against Edward's body. He matched the movement with his hips thrusting towards her, moving of their own volition.

The friction Bella felt as she and Edward grinded on the floor was a sensation she had never felt before and nothing could compare to the amount of pleasure it brought her. Edward felt similarly. He found it amazing how in tune their bodies were to one another, only now realizing it as they continued to dance, which actually more resembled actions you might find in a porn movie.

_All of my purple life_

_I've been lookin' for a dame_

_That would wanna be my wife_

_That was my intention, babe_

In the course of the dance, Bella slightly parted her legs and Edward inserted one of his long limbs in between the space. Bella was essentially dry humping his leg like a dog in heat, but it felt so good. She couldn't help but think that there were worse things to be doing than dry humping Edward, who admittedly was fuckhawt. Edward couldn't help but think that if they continued down this path of dirty dancing, they both might actually come.

_If we cannot make babies_

_Maybe we can make some time_

_Fuck so pretty, U and me_

_Erotic City come alive_

_We could fuck until the dawn_

_Makin' love 'til cherry's gone_

_Erotic City, can't U see?_

_Fuck so pretty, U and me_

Feeling a need for a change in position, Bella effortlessly pivoted so now her back was to Edward's front. They closed any gaps between them, their bodies once again pressed so tightly against one another. She could feel Edward's hardness on her ass, and in her heady state, actually relished the fact that she was affecting him in the same way that he was affecting her. Edward wrapped a long arm around Bella's waist, as his other hand freely groped Bella's breasts and up and down her torso. His touch as he groped was not invasive, but smooth and soothing, almost as if he was giving her a frontal massage. It sent waves of pleasure coursing through her already heated body. Her panties dampened further from the pool of desire overflowing between her legs. Damn! Edward knows how to touch a woman!

Edward couldn't help but think that he'd like to do this for Bella when she was naked, lying vulnerable on her back underneath him on his bed. It was his favorite type of foreplay. Every girl he'd ever been with always said he had a magic touch. He wouldn't mind bringing Bella to brink of ecstasy before doing other naughty things to her body.

Bella ground her ass against Edward's groin area, needing to feel friction. Edward matched Bella's grinding movements with his own. The action set a thrill through both their bodies, setting all their nerve-endings on fire. She then entwined her fingers with his that were steadfast on her waist, while she raised her other arm up to cup Edward's neck, pulling him down towards her shoulder. Edward held her tighter still, as he willingly hunched down to rest his chin on her shoulder. They continued to dance, swaying suggestively, in their position.

Edward saw a bead of sweat on Bella's bare skin at her shoulder and darted out his tongue to lick it. He elicited a moan from Bella, spurring him on. He began to spread open-mouth kisses in a circuit between Bella's neck, shoulder, and the top of her collarbone. Bella relished the sensations his kisses were causing. Her body thrilling at every sway, every grind, every kiss, and every touch.

_Every time I comb my hair_

_Thoughts of U get in my eyes_

_U're a sinner, I don't care_

_I just want your creamy thighs_

_If we cannot make babies_

_Maybe we can make some time (Oh yeah)_

_Fuck so pretty, U and me_

_Erotic City come alive_

_We could fuck until the_

_dawn (Come alive)_

_Makin' love 'til cherry's gone_

_Erotic City, can't U see?_

_Fuck so pretty, U and me_

She turned again in his arms, their bodies never breaking their grinding dance movements in time to the music. Edward's hand was splayed out on the curve of Bella's ass, and he relished being able to grope it endlessly like he was. Bella was having her own good time freely roaming her hands on Edward's backside.

One of Bella's hands strayed up to touch the flesh on Edward's back, dipping underneath his shirt and resting just above the waistband of his jeans, as she needed to feel skin-to-skin contact. It sent shivers down Edward's spine, and he responded by placing an open-mouth kiss at the juncture where Bella's shoulder met the column of her neck. That action sent tingles down Bella's spine.

Edward and Bella's erotic dancing did not escape the notice of those dancing around them. Rosalie was first to notice the way the best friends were moving with one another, and she quickly alerted Emmett, Alice, and Jasper. The four of them stood awe-struck at their brother and their friend, as they watched Bella and Edward's bodies moving in perfect sync and their very intimate contact. Since they knew both of them better than anyone else in the room, they all knew that trouble was brewing. Bella and Edward were connecting in a way they never had connected before. They seemed to be crossing the threshold from being only platonic friends into something more. It was evident. Even if the way they were dancing wasn't indicative, one look at their eyes and it was all laid out before them. Bella and Edward getting together could throw turmoil into their once easy friendship. The four of them braced themselves.

Edward and Bella also drew the attention of others as well. It couldn't be helped as they were in the middle of the dance floor, practically having sex. While Bella and Edward were lost in their own little world, the rest of the people on the dance floor weren't oblivious to the dry humping show that the two were putting on. Irina had already walked away in a huff. Edward and Bella were sure to be the talk of the school, and maybe even the town, by tomorrow.

_If we cannot make babies_

_Maybe we can make some time (Oh yeah)_

_Fuck so pretty, U and me_

_Erotic City come alive_

_We could fuck until the_

_dawn (Come alive)_

_Makin' love 'til cherry's gone_

_Erotic City, can't U see?_

_Fuck so pretty, U and me_

With their bodies still very closely pressed together, moving succinctly, Edward and Bella's hands continued to roam, leaving heated touches in their wake. Both their eyes were hooded and their minds were clouded over with lust. Before he even realized what he was doing, Edward leaned his head in, brushing his lips to hers. Bella responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in closer. They locked eyes, both his green depths and her brown ones, intense and blazing. Bella communicated a silent invitation for which Edward willingly accepted. He moved one hand to firmly grasp at Bella's waist, and the other took hold at the back of her neck, pulling her in for their first kiss. Their lips connected and it was as if the world melted away again. The audience curiously watching their passionate kiss take place may have even sworn that they saw sparks fly.

Edward and Bella practically stood still now as their mouths melded. Edward's tongue darted out to taste Bella's full bottom lip, asking for entrance into her hot mouth, which Bella granted. Her tongue welcomed in Edward's, and he reciprocated by allowing her entrance into his equally hot mouth. Their tongues danced and mated, as they deepened their kiss and fought for dominance. Bella moaned into his mouth, and his already straining erection got impossibly harder. They both needed to take a breath, but neither one was willing to pull away and end their bout of kissing. He groaned in ecstasy as he savored the taste of her mouth. If he had known that it felt this good kissing Bella, he would've made a move to kiss her sooner.

Their grinding movements began again and were further intensified by their passionate kissing. Bella could feel a tingling start in her belly and settle right between her legs. Edward was pushing her to the edge of ecstasy and she was very close. She slightly increased her rubbing pace, needing to feel as much heated friction as her body could handle, wanting to get there and plunge herself right off the cliff of pleasure. Edward was compliant in matching her pace, and so she smiled into his mouth.

They were no longer grinding in time to the music, but grinding for their own satisfaction. Before long, the waves of her orgasm washed over Bella, her lower body tensing as her center began to throb, and she unleashed the most erotic moan into his mouth that Edward had ever heard. He thought that he could have blown his load right then and there just from hearing the sound.

He mentally gave himself a high-five, knowing that he just gave Bella an orgasm, and they weren't even naked yet. Edward imagined what he could do if he and Bella were naked. The thought of giving her more pleasure greatly appealing to him.

Edward was plunging deeper into a lustful abyss, and he feared that if he didn't take Bella away from the floor soon and somewhere more private to continue what they started, that he and Bella would start to give the rest of their schoolmates at the dance an even more X-rated show than the one they had already been treated to. He reluctantly pulled away and they both panted in an effort to catch their breaths. They made no effort to unwrap themselves from one another. Edward was ready to drag Bella right out of the club, and see where things go from there.

As soon as Bella came down from her orgasmic high, the hazy, lusty filter that clouded her suddenly lifted and she gasped at all that had happened. She had just intensely made out with her best friend and he had given her an amazing orgasm. What was even more appalling to her was that she wanted them to take things further and experience more orgasms from him. She ran a hand across her swollen lips, and was shocked and stunned by their behavior. She disentangled herself from Edward, turned and ran out as fast as her high heels allowed, leaving Edward standing alone in the middle of the dance floor, dazed and confused.

As if the song knew that Bella and Edward's time of dancing suggestively to its notes were done, the music smoothly crossed over to another dance single. The whispers amongst the rest of the students and the gossip had already begun. Practically the entire school had witnessed the sexual exchange that had just occurred between Bella and Edward. However, at the moment, neither seemed to care. Edward stood there for a time contemplating what he should do.

Emmett came up behind his baby brother from behind, clapping him on the back and startling him. "Well, bro, what are you waiting for? Go after her."

"Uh, right!" Edward then ran out to find Bella, knowing that she couldn't have gotten far. They needed to talk.

* * *

**More A/N's: **

**IF YOU LIKED MY STORY, PLEASE VOTE FOR IT AT THE FUN WITH YOUR CLOTHES ON CONTEST: fanfiction (dot) net/u/2291087/**

**APPRECIATE THE SUPPORT!  
**

**I love reviews! Please leave me some!** I like to hear what were on your minds when reading my stories. Good or bad, I'm ready to read it. It makes me a better writer.

There was always a planned continuation to their story, so stay tuned!

_"I'll Make Love To You"_ Performed by Boyz II Men, from the album _II_, written by Babyface copyright 1994

_"Erotic City"_ Written and Performed by Prince, released as a single, copyright 1991


	2. Author's Note

HI READERS,

This is just to let those of you that had The Seduction Through Song on alert that I've finally been able to publish the larger chapter fic version of this story. The story will be called _**How Did I Fall In Love With You. **_

http://www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/5944474/1/

This is the bigger chapter fic I'd always envisioned for my one-shot _. _This one-shot was always only one piece of their story. In this fic, we'll explore Edward and Bella's beginnings, the middle and events leading up to the seduction, and then what happens afterward.

If you liked this O/S, follow me over to How Did I Fall In Love With You (HDIFILWY). Let's go through this Edward and Bella's journey together. I hope to only make my readers happy and continue to be interested in their journey.

I hope you all will appreciate my efforts. This is my first attempt at a larger scale story here on FF, so bear with me, and be patient and gentle.

I will delete this note after a couple days. I want to give all of you time to jump over to the chapter story.

Happy Reading!


End file.
